Vivaldi/Relationships
Alice Liddell In the Chesire Waltz series and Volume one of the Joker series's character sheet, in Vivaldi's description it says "She cares for Alice as if Alice was her little sister...or a very interesting plaything." Indeed Vivaldi has shown affection towards Alice and wants to spend time with her,often taking long shopping trips with her. Alice admires Vivaldi for her independence and mature looks and even states in Alice in the Country of Hearts manga that Vivaldi reminds her of her older sister. In a one shot in Bloody Twins, Alice notes how Vivaldi acts like a sweet innocent girl when they are together. Blood Dupre As his older sister, Vivaldi and Blood share a deep, friendly bond. However, due to their roles as the Queen of Hearts and the Hatter, whenever they meet in public they must fight. For that reason, Blood built a secret rose garden so that they could meet in secret. However, even when they are alone, they sometimes have typical sibling-like spats. Elliot March Tweedle Dee & Dum Vivaldi gets annoyed by them because they do not respect her and call her "old lady". Mary Gowland Boris Airay Because Boris is a cat, Vivaldi adores him. Many times when she sees him she gives him cans of cat food, which Boris doesn't know what to do with. He doesn't at all dislike Vivaldi, but she sometimes unsettles him. In the Cheshire Waltz series, Boris was playfully teased by Vivaldi over his fear of ruining his relationship with Alice. She teased him to the point Boris said, "This is why we don't hang out," hinting that he just can't handle her constant playful banter. Pierce Villiers Vivaldi is terrified of mice, and becomes near hysterical upon even seeing Pierce, calling him dirty and disgusting. He has no idea what he's done wrong, although he knows that many people don't like mice, and turns to Alice for comfort when being chased away from Vivaldi by her soldiers. Peter White Although Peter works for Vivaldi as the prime minister, they don't seem to get along that well. Or at least, they don't go our of their way to be kind to one another. They both love being around Alice, causing them to occasionally fight over her when they're both in her presence. It has been hinted in one of the Heart no kuni no Alice mangas that Vivaldi has tried to have Peter beheaded at some point (possibly many times), but has never succeeded. (Most likely because he's a role holder, therefore cannot be easily killed by facelesses). Ace Julius Monrey Gray Ringmarc Joker Crysta Snowpigeon Crysta does not like Vivaldi, though it is not shown in the games if Vivaldi likes Crysta or not Sidney Black They have never been shown to meet in the games. Jericho Bermuda They have never been shown to meet in the games. King of Hearts Vivaldi does have feelings for the King, although it's unclear if they are feelings of true love. When she was a teenager, she became angry at the King for not going out with her and having a relationship with a maid, so she tried to execute the maid. The King stopped her however. Humpty Dumpty Category:Character Relationships